1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more specifically, to a liquid crystal display device using a backlight in which a plurality of white light-emitting diodes are systematically arranged in a planar view.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is generally provided with a backlight for illuminating a liquid crystal panel from the rear surface thereof. The backlight can be various types of light emission source, and is mainly exemplified by a fluorescent tube including a cold cathode tube, an external electrode fluorescent lamp, and others, a planar light source including an electroluminescent light source, and a point light source including a light-emitting diode (LED).
In recent years, the needs have been increasing specifically for a backlight in which a plurality of light-emitting diodes each being a point light source element are arranged in a planar view due to demands for a liquid crystal display device, e.g., a larger screen, lower power consumption, and control over illumination to suit display images using the backlight.
As described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-324134), a light-emitting diode is available for combined use with another to deal with lights of various colors such as RGB (Red, Green, and Blue), and using a white light-emitting diode is also possible as described in Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2002-231032), Patent Document 3 (JP-A-2004-246117), and Patent Document 4 (JP-A-2008-97896). Using a white light-emitting diode as such is considered more preferable in terms of reducing the number of light-emitting diodes for use, and preventing the increase of the manufacturing cost.